Mi primer día de Casado
by Bri Jenkins Pendragon
Summary: Gokú y Chi-Chi afrontarán su primer día de casados con ciertas dificultades . Gokú tiene dudas respecto al matrimonio y eso lo harán cometer errores. One -Shot [ Gokú x Chi-Chi]


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes son originales de el gran maestro Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 _By : Bri 17_

* * *

Mi primer día de Casado

La brisa matutina era agradable, aquella entraba por la ventana de la habitación al igual que el melifluo de los pajaritos que cantaban , el aroma del lugar tan fresco y el lugar tan radiante.

Un día Perfecto.

Los ojos negros se abrieron con pereza y un bostezo se produjo en los labios. Son Gokù se había levantado de su sueño profundo y placentero.

La noche de Bodas había sido la primera vez para ambos, pero a pesar de no haber experiencia en ellos , fue maravilloso . Una expresión de Amor que solo dejo llevar por los deseos de ambos.

Quizás Chi-Chi fue la que tomo el control en todo .

Gokù apresurado miro a su lado para encontrarse con su esposa pero para su sorpresa ella no estaba ¿A donde había ido ? . Se levantó de golpe buscando a la mujer de cabellos negros con la mirada más no la encontró pero pudo ver algo diferente, pues la habitación estaba radiante pues lo que la Luna de Miel había desordenado por un poco de desenfreno, ahora estaba reluciente : las sábanas estában muy bien ordenadas , la ropa en su lugar ,las cortinas abiertas amarradas por un lazo rojo y los maceteros con algunas plantas regadas muy recientemente.

Salió de la habitación con su ropa ya puesta ; la pijama compuesta por una camiseta blanca y pantaloncillos cortos de color celeste fuerte , el joven Son , paso de la habitación a la sala y después a la cocina donde una melodía se tarareaba alegremente, y sí , ahí la joven Chi-chi lavaba la vajilla y cocinaba a la vez un delicioso aperitivo que emanaba un delicioso aroma que despertó un hambre insaciable en Gokù.

—¡ Huele delicioso!— exclamó hambriento, puesto que su estómago no había cambiado con el paso del tiempo, aún seguía con esa hambre imparable.

—¡Gokù , querido que bueno que ya te levantaste !— exclamó llena de emoción.

Que alegría había en ella , al fin su sueño de casarse con un apuesto joven se había hecho realidad. Ella tenía un esposo que la amaria por siempre y que le daría su amor incondicional , le parecía un cuento de hadas.

—¡Chi-Chi pero se ve tan delicioso!—decia mientras abría la tapa de la olla para observar su delicioso contenido .

La joven guerrera solo lo observaba con una amplia sonrisa y con dulzura a su esposo.

—Espera un rato más Gokù, apenas esté listo serviré para comer los dos juntos . Como marido y mujer.

Gokù más que compartir la alegría que su mujer expresaba, estaba entusiasmado con la deliciosa comida que aún se encontraba en la olla, pero es que la comida era su talón de Aquiles y realmente era desesperante tener que sentarse y esperar a que la delicia este preparada.

—¿Cuánto falta Chi-Chi ?¿ Demorará? — comenzó a preguntar con cierta ansiedad , con una voz chillona.

— ¿ Oye Chi-Chi ya está ?— volvió a reiterar una vez más.

— No Gokù, aún no está.

— Pero no será mucho tiempo ¿No?. Porque muero de hambre y no soportaría ¿ Cuánto tiempo ?— volvió a preguntar mirando a su mujer que seguía lavando .

El guerrero espero su respuesta, más hubo un silencio frío, ella se había quedado inmóvil y Gokù solo la observaba anonadado.

«¿ Acaso se molestó ?»

— ¡AÚN- NO - ESTA !— Volteo a verlo y lo asisno con la mirada, ella había explotado y Gokù le había colmado la paciencia ¿Como es que era tan ostigante?.

Un miedo profundizo en él.

— Entiendo. — Bajó la mirada y se retiró de la cocina para irse afuera, quizás al río del monte Paoz donde pescaria algo , donde dejaría a su esposa cocinar tranquila.

— Bueno , yo te llamo cuando esté listo — Y ella volvió a su labor mientras Gokù se iba .

—Pero que Hombre — un suspiro se soltó de los labios de la joven guerrera y poco después soltó una frase tan dulce — Pero ... aún así es un buen hombre y lo amo, yo solo creo que le falta disciplina.

* * *

Había pasado un par de horas , él joven Son seguía pensativo, acostado en el césped mirando el cielo y recordando algunas batallas cuando era tan joven , pero para él ya eso solo era el pasado porque ahora ya estaba casado . Aunque realmente eso por ratos ya no le importaba tanto .

—No entiendo porque Chi-Chi se molestó— murmuraba con los brazos detrás de la nuca mientras miraba cada nube que le recordaba a su hermosa mujer . Realmente para él las mujeres eran un misterio—Creo que en verdad soy muy...— no pudo terminar de hablar cuando fue interrumpido por una voz dulce quebrada.

—¡Gokù!— la muchacha corrió hacia él, acto seguido lo abrazo fuertemente —¡te estuve buscando !—en sus ojos las lágrimas caian como dos pequeñas cascadas el cristalino predominó su rostro y sus brazos temblaban, ella lo había buscado tanto no sabía a donde había ido y pensó por un momento que se había molestado con ella, que se separarían.

Gokù la miraba confundido y no reaccionaba ante la joven que lo estrujaba entre sus brazos—¿Chi-Chi que te pasa ?— preguntó con la cara llena de confusión, no entendía la reacción de su mujer.

—Gokù ¿ Como me puedes hacer esto ? Estuve muy preocupada por ti , te busque para decirte que la comida estaba lista , pero tú...— la joven volvió a tirarse sobre él joven para seguir llorando en su pecho.

—Pero , si yo solo vine a descansar porque tú estabas molesta y preferí dejarte volvería.

—Pero tienes que avisarme , no tienes que perderte en nuestro primer día de casados, ¡no así Gokú! — sollozó.

Gokù al verla así de preocupada por él, solo esbozó una sonrisa reconfortante para trasmitirle paz y lo logró, ella al verlo lo abrazo muy fuerte, ambos pudieron sentir aquel momento tan cálido , acompañado por la hermosa brisa primaveral .

— Gokù , ven vamos a casa , báñate y come lo que desees yo te prepararé todo lo que quieras , al fin y al cabo soy tu esposa .

—¡¿Encerio ?!— cogió a su esposa en un acto rápido para tomarla en sus fuertes brazos— ¡Vamos a casa y sirveme tu deliciosa Comida !— la joven asintió a las palabras espléndidas de su amado que la hacia sentir protegida.

* * *

—¡Esta delicioso !— decía mientras provocaba bocado por bocado y con rapidez devoraba todo a su paso.

—Gokú, comes demasiado... — susurró su mujer que estaba sorprendida al ver la rapidez de sus manos al desgustar. Ella no había comido casi nada porque su asombro lo impedía de gran manera—¡Oye Chi-Chi!—interrumpió sus pensamientos .

—¿Eh?...

—¿Puedo comerme tu comida ?. Parece que no la quieres.

—Bueno, cógela yo...no tengo tanta hambre —balbuceó.

A ella Gokú le parecía un hombre agradable y misterioso , alguien a que le queda conocer mucho. Ahora él joven guerrero sería su nuevo reto.

«Él es único»

—¡Hay pero que lleno estoy !— se levantó de la mesa y poco después se dio unas palmaditas en su estómago en señal de satisfacción. La joven responsable despertó de sus pensamientos y prosiguió a levantarse junto a él y seguirlo con su tierna mirada.

—¿Gokú a donde vas ?.

—Bueno voy a las montañas a entrenar¿Por que ?

—¡¿Te piensas ir ?! ¿Ahora?

—Si. Me ayudara a bajar la comida.

La joven mujer de cabellos negros se quedó quieta , cerró los ojos fuertemente al igual sus puños , estaba realmente molesta ¿ El acaso no sabía que ese día debía compartirse entre ambos ?¿ Que tenía Son Gokú ? ¿Por que no entendía nada ?.

La infancia de ella se mantuvo en las espera de su príncipe que prometió pedir su mano cuando crecieran , pero él nunca llegó, se sintió tan tonta al creerle la estúpida promesa. Y ahora cuando Gokú le pidió su mano y debías suponerse que serian feliz ¡El quería irse! , no le parecía justo .

Gokú no es que era ingrato es que solo no sabía en qué consistia el matrimonio , alguien que no sabe ¿ Como podría no cometer errores ?.

—Gokú ¡¿Acaso no te importa nuestro matrimonio?!—la joven solo atino a gritar asustando al guerrero que había experimentado por primera vez el miedo a una persona . Era algo que nunca le había pasado.

—Pero..— trato de excusarse pero ella volvió a señalarlo con su dedo mostrando su gran furia con el muchacho .

— Tú eres un desconsiderado , yo trato pero tú lo arruinas todo ¡No te quiero volver a ver! ¡ Vete a entrenar si no deseas si crees que es más importante que tú esposa ! — ella sin más fuerzas de fue corriendo a la habitación , encerrándose con llave sin querer verlo.

Gokú se sentía tan mal por ella , realmente creía que había hecho mal las cosas ,que era un mal tipo . Se lamentaba por ello.

— Chi-Chi , yo lo siento —dijo detrás de la puerta ,mirando por la rendija que daba una pequeña respuesta a donde ella estaba— Yo , bueno..perdóname — volvió a decir tan apenado a punto de desesperarse a no escuchar respuesta alguna—Yo no se nada sobre el matrimonio, tú me dijiste muchas cosas pero yo... ¡no entiendo nada! —dio una risa suave— Pero Chi-Chi yo te quiero , es algo que no puedo explicar y que solo tú me haces sentir.

La joven mujer de sus lágrimas paso a una sonrisa radiante llena de entusiasmo por las hermosas palabras . Gokú solo esperaba su respuesta pero ella solo decidió levantarse y abrir la puerta para verlo ahí, esperando a que ella lo abraze.

—¡Gokú!— los brazos de él se extendieron y ella sabía lo que él le decía , lo abrazo como si no hubiera mañana y logro sintió su corazón latir con fuerza , ahí ella estaba caliente , protegida " Amada ".

Siempre Gokú podría cometer errores pero él siempre la amaria al igual ella, que tenía el amor más profundo hacia él.

Gokú sin poder evitarlo beso la frente de su esposa ,ella se sonrojo de inmediato y él solo dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro. Un acto que enamoro a ambos mas .

«Realmente Gokú es aquél amor que siempre busque , se perdió en el tiempo pero regreso y ahora estará conmigo por siempre»

— Sé que este día no fue como lo esperabas pero los demás días serán como siempre los has soñado—dijo convencido—No quiero verte llorar quiero que me enseñes tu bonita sonrisa.

— ¿ Y que haremos mañana?.

—Bueno te llevaré al río a pescar y ...— puso una cara pensativa— ¡ya sé! Iremos de picnic .

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron mirando tiernamente y riendo con tanta alegría ambos estaban felices y habían aprendido a compartir .

 _"E_ _l primer día de Casado puede ser el más hermoso y más aún cuando se comparte con la persona que amas "_

* * *

 ** _Nota del autor:_**

¡Hola lectores ! Espero que les haya gustado este Gochi que prometí publicarlo a mediados de octubre pero salió a finales de diciembre XD . Es que estaba muy indecisa en que hacer y decidí pensarlo más tiempo ,además mis estudios lo interrumpieron en su tiempo .

En este fic trate de dar un par de escenas donde Gokú comete errores porque no sabe en que realmente se basa el matrimonio . Bueno jejejeje me pareció muy gracioso que el creyera que casarse era comida XD y si eso pensaba pues debía haber muchas dudas aún en el. Pero trate de sacarle un poco el lado romántico a Gokú y me gustó mucho y pues Chi-Chi ella imaginaba el primer día de matrimonio pasarlo con Gokú ( Algo Romántico) . Al final, estoy satisfecha con este One-shot .

Espero que les haya gustado mucho como yo lo disfrute al escribirlo n.n

¡Gracias por leer !

¡ Y espero que hayan tenido Buena lectura!

Bri 17


End file.
